Many anti-cancer drugs are high insoluble in aqueous media and difficult to recover from microbial and plant cells where they are produced. This proposal sets forth an investigation of the application of a novel separation/purification approach for these systems. The method is simple and gentle and is applicable, in principle, to cells while undergoing culture. The proposed method of recovery has the potential of preserving the viability of cultured cells so that it may be possible to reuse them several times for product formation and recovery.